My Oppa's Boyfriend
by thankgyu
Summary: Minseo benar-benar tidak rela jika kakak laki-lakinya, Mingyu, menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi jika itu guru privatnya... tentu saja IYA! Oneshoot. Mingyu x Wonwoo feat. Kim Minseo. Boys Love!


**Meanie feat. Kim Minseo**

«:•••:»

Kim Mingyu adalah definisi sempurna dari tipe-tipe idaman para gadis. Kontur wajahnya tegas, sudut matanya tajam, hidungnya mancung dan bibir ranumnya membuat siapa pun ingin mencicipi betapa lembutnya menabrakkan benda yang sama di sana. Mingyu punya gigi yang tidak rata dan taringnya lebih terlihat panjang dari gigi yang lain. Senyum maut adalah salah satu daya pikatnya. Selain itu, kulit yang sedikit tan menambah poin dari fisiknya. Mungkin dari segi fisik Mingyu bisa dikatakan sempurna, tetapi mau bagaimana pun dia tetaplah seorang manusia yang tentu saja mempunyai kekurangan.

Kekurangan Mingyu terdapat pada sifat dan tingkah lakunya.

Mingyu itu baik hati—sangat, malah. Dia terlalu baik hingga para gadis menaruh harapan besar padanya namun Mingyu tidak peka. Pemuda kelahiran 1997 itu adalah pemuda yang manja. Di umur enam belasnya ini dia masih sering bergelayut manja di lengan ibunya. Meminta ini itu dan merajuk jika tidak diberikan. Oleh karena itu, adiknya—Kim Minseo—selalu bertanya-tanya siapa kakak dan siapa adik dalam keluarga mereka. Bahkan Minseo meragukan kejantanan kakak laki-lakinya tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah merenungi ucapan adiknya yang sangat menyayat hati itu, Mingyu memutuskan untuk berubah. Tidak bermanja ria dengan ibunya lagi dan mencoba mandiri dengan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah mini market dekat rumahnya. Minseo yang merasakan perubahan kakaknya itu sangat lega. Ya, setidaknya dia tidak perlu malu jika kakaknya datang ke sekolahnya dengan penampilan _manly_ namun tingkahnya sangat menjijikkan itu.

Mingyu juga punya kebiasaan buruk. Salah satunya adalah suka menjatuhkan barang yang dipegangnya—lagi-lagi Minseo mengeluhkan hal ini. Sudah berbagai macam barang yang hancur karena tangan usil kakaknya itu. Mulai dari gelas, piring, kamera, album foto, makanan, bahkan ponselnya. Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan kebiasaan buruk kakaknya yang sukar dihilangkan.

Selain kekurangan, Mingyu juga punya kelebihan. Dia kelebihan hormon, kelebihan makan, dan kelebihan tidur—dan untuk kesekian kali Minseo menyerah dengan sikap kakaknya. Terlepas dari itu, Mingyu pandai memasak dengan tangan kirinya yang dominan. Pemuda jangkung itu bisa mencuci pakaian, membersihkan rumah, mencuci piring, dan memperbaiki apa pun. Pokoknya semua pekerjaan yang menyangkut rumah tangga, Mingyu bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah. Oleh sebab itu, Minseo tidak takut ditinggal berdua di rumah bersama kakaknya. Mingyu sudah seperti kakak sekaligus ibu kedua bagi Minseo.

Malam itu, Minseo mendapati kakaknya yang merenung di kamar dengan menggenggam ponselnya sendiri. Sesekali menggigit bibir ketika menatap layarnya. Minseo yang heran pun mendekatinya.

"Hoi!"

Gadis kecil itu tertawa ketika melihat kakak laki-lakinya terkejut karena suaranya. Mingyu berdecak kesal.

"Tumben diam. Biasanya menonton Hwarang di ruang tv." ujarnya.

Mingyu kembali fokus dengan layar ponselnya, "Tidak selera. Pergilah! Jangan mengganggu waktu luangku!" serunya.

Minseo tidak terpengaruh dengan ucapan Mingyu. Ia malah semakin gencar menggoda kakaknya dengan ikut berbaring dan menatap ke layar ponsel yang sama. Mingyu langsung menyimpan ponselnya ketika adiknya itu hendak merampasnya.

"Kau tidak boleh tahu urusan anak SMA." kata Mingyu.

Minseo menatapnya dengan tatapan selidik, "Biasanya aku selalu dijauhkan dari cinta-cintaan tapi sekarang kakakku ini sedang jatuh cinta. Aw~ manisnya~" godanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Minseo takjub dengan rona merah di kedua pipi kakaknya. "Ayolah~ cerita pada adik cantikmu ini~ omong-omong, apa dia lebih cantik dariku?"

"Kau itu benar-benar." Mingyu mencubit hidung adiknya gemas. "Aku ingin mengataimu jelek tapi itu sama saja aku mengatakan wajahku jelek. Bagaimana bisa kau meng- _copy_ mata dan bibirku~"

Minseo memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Tentu saja dia lebih cantik. Kulitnya bahkan lebih putih darimu. Dia seperti kucing kecil yang lucu~"

Minseo bergidik ngeri mendengar ucapan kakaknya yang sok imut.

"Tangannya sangat halus. Bibirnya sangat indah dan matanya... benar-benar memesona. Sepertinya dia pandai memoles _make up_ di matanya hingga terlihat sangat menawan. Hah... andai saja dia perempuan, aku tidak segan memintanya untuk menjadi pacarku." tanpa sadar Mingyu telah menceritakan segalanya kepada Minseo. Ia tersenyum sembari menatap langit-langit kamar seolah-olah sosok yang ada dalam pikirannya ada di sana.

"Jadi, dia bukan perempuan?" Minseo ikut-ikutan menatap langit kamar Mingyu.

"Tapi dia sangat cantik."

"Kalau begitu berarti dia seorang pria. Benar kan?" Minseo mengalihkan pandangan pada kakaknya yang masih senyam-senyum. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. "Tunggu—DIA SEORANG PRIA?!"

Mingyu harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan erat ketika Minseo menjerit-jerit seperti kesetanan. Gadis kecil itu memukul-mukul tubuh Mingyu dengan guling dan meraung-raung karena tidak rela kakaknya penyuka sesama jenis.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH PRIA ITU!!"

•••••

Mingyu hendak menuju dapur ketika melihat adiknya menonton drama di TV. Matanya terarah ke jam dinding. Ia membuka suara. "Ini sudah lewat pukul dua, dimana guru privatmu?"

Minseo mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Kim _ssaem_ tidak bisa datang, tapi katanya ada yang menggantikan." balasnya.

Mingyu hanya menggumamkan kata oh lalu membuka kulkas untuk mengambil air dingin. Ia menuang airnya ke dalam gelas kemudian meneguknya dengan perlahan. Ketika Mingyu mengembalikan botol airnya ke dalam kulkas, bel rumahnya berbunyi. Minseo yang duduk di depan tv langsung berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Aaaakkk!!" Minseo terdengar seperti menjerit tertahan. Namun Mingyu tidak peduli. Mungkin gadis itu baru saja mendapat kiriman pos lagi dari temannya di Jepang.

Mingyu kembali ke kamarnya untuk melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi-memandangi layar ponselnya. Lagi-lagi seulas senyuman terpatri di bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa kali dia tersenyum. Namun ketika mengingat suatu hal, dia kembali merengut.

Layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah kontak yang baru saja Mingyu dapat kemarin. Tidak mudah mendapatkannya karena dia harus mengubur dalam-dalam harga dirinya yang tinggi. Itu kontak milik Jeon Wonwoo—pria yang diceritakannya pada Minseo tadi sekaligus yang ingin dibunuh oleh gadis itu.

Anggap saja Mingyu gila karena telah mengatakan bahwa Jeon Wonwoo cantik sebagai pria tulen. Tapi dia selalu mengatakan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh otaknya. Jeon Wonwoo terlalu memesona untuk ukuran seorang pria. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat rapuh hingga Mingyu merasa jika Wonwoo harus dilindungi, bukan melindungi. Kenyataan itu membuat Mingyu berharap banyak. Namun apa daya, sepertinya tipe-tipe seperti Wonwoo itu susah untuk didekati.

Sementara itu, Minseo masih mengagumi seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda yang mengaku sebagai pengganti Kim ssaem untuk sementara. Manik Minseo berbinar ketika tahu ternyata tidak hanya kakaknya yang tampan di dunia ini. Wajah pemuda itu tampan menjurus manis dan sedikit cantik karena matanya yang dipoles make up hingga menjadi sangat tajam. Dan Minseo yakin dia pasti betah untuk belajar bahkan hingga dua puluh empat jam asalkan bersama Oppa yang satu ini.

"Silakan masuk, _ssaem_." tutur Minseo ramah.

Guru pengganti itu tersenyum. "Panggil saja _oppa_." ujarnya.

Minseo semakin kagum dengan keramahan guru penggantinya tersebut. Ia membungkuk kecil. "Baiklah, eum—"

"Wonwoo." potong pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, Wonwoo _oppa_. Anggap saja rumah ini seperti rumah sendiri!"

•••••

Sepanjang pelajaran Matematika, Minseo terus memandangi wajah Wonwoo. Gadis itu duduk bersila dengan siku kanannya diletakkan di atas paha dan dagunya bertumpu pada punggung tangannya. Ia mengulas senyum lebar sembari mendengarkan suara berat Wonwoo layaknya lagu romantis yang mengalun harmonis di telinganya. Hingga suara dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatan mengkhayal Minseo.

" _Nuguseyo_?" Wonwoo terlihat mengangkat teleponnya dengan alis bertaut. Minseo terus memandanginya.

"Ah..." pemuda itu menghela napas. "Meskipun terpaksa, tapi aku tidak setega itu memberikan nomor palsu."

Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku sedang mengajar."

"Ya... Hanya untuk sementara. Aku mengajar privat."

"Um... Apa kau yakin?"

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu?"

"Baiklah..."

Wonwoo meletakkan ponselnya di sebelah buku paket Matematika yang terbuka. Ia menatap Minseo yang ternyata terus memandanginya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Siapa yang menelepon _oppa_?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia melirik ke arah layar ponselnya yang menyala. Di sana masih tersambung dengan si penelepon.

"Tidak penting. Sekarang kerjakan soal halaman 170 ini. Aku membatasi waktunya sampai dua puluh menit kedepan." tukas Wonwoo.

Minseo mengerut tidak suka. Padahal dia ingin berbicara saja pada gurunya ini. Andai saja sekarang bukan jam lesnya, pasti dia sudah berjalan-jalan dengan Wonwoo. Dengan terpaksa dia mengerjakan tujuh soal yang ada di buku dengan asal. Sebenarnya Minseo mengerti cara mengerjakannya, dia hanya ingin menahan Wonwoo lebih lama.

"Wonwoo _oppa_ masih sekolah?" Minseo membuka pembicaraan sembari mengerjakan tugasnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Tingkat satu di Kyungsan High School."

Minseo mendongak dan menatap Wonwoo tak percaya. "Tingkat satu tapi sudah sepintar ini?" katanya. "Kebetulan _oppa_ -ku juga bersekolah disana tapi dia bodoh, tidak seperti Wonwoo _oppa_."

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Baru kali ini dia menemukan adik yang mengatai kakaknya bodoh.

" _Oppa_ tertawa yang keras pun tak apa. Biar kakakku mendengarnya di kamar." celetuk gadis itu sembari menunjuk sebuah pintu yang berada di sisi kanan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengusap tengkuknya. "Tingkat satu juga? Siapa namanya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Iya, tingkat satu juga seperti _oppa_. Namanya Kim Mingyu."

Setelah itu terdengar suara berdebam dari balik pintu yang baru saja Minseo tunjuk tadi. Mereka saling bertatapan hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda yang menggenggam erat ponselnya.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya dan Minseo mengernyit dengan tingkah kakak laki-lakinya.

"Kim Minseo!!!"

 _Tujuh belas menit yang lalu_...

Mingyu dirundung kegelisahan. Berulang kali dia berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya sembari memegang ponselnya dengan erat. Berharap ia punya keberanian untuk menelepon lebih dulu. Sekadar basa-basi atau apapun itu, yang penting dia bisa mendengar suara dari orang yang dipujanya.

Akhirnya, Mingyu mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menekan tombol dial pada kontak bertuliskan Kim's. Menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kiri dan menunggu jawaban dari seberang. Suara sambungan dari ponselnya benar-benar membuat peluhnya menetes. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang hingga tidak bisa merasakan nafasnya lagi.

" _Nuguseyo?_ "

Mingyu terlonjak dan langsung terduduk di ranjangnya. Senyum lebar terkembang di bibirnya ketika mendengar suara berat itu. Ia ingin menjerit, tapi itu sangat memalukan. Apalagi Minseo sedang les privat di luar. Itu akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Mingyu menarik nafas sebelum menjawab, "Aku hanya memastikan nomormu benar-benar aktif dan tersambung. Aku Mingyu..." suara Mingyu merendah di akhir.

" _Ah..._ " Mingyu bisa mendengar suara helaan nafas Wonwoo. " _Meskipun terpaksa, tapi aku tidak setega itu memberi nomr palsu_."

"Baiklah... Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?"

" _Aku sedang mengajar_."

"Wah, kau mengajar?"

" _Ya... Hanya untuk sementara. Aku mengajar privat_."

"Berarti aku mengganggumu... Tapi aku tiba-tiba ingin mendengar caramu mengajar. Jadi jangan matikan teleponku."

" _Um... Apa kau yakin_ "

"Ya... Tentu saja. Fokuslah mengajar dan letakkan saja ponselmu di meja."

" _Kau tidak merasa terganggu?_ "

"Aku sedang _free_. Tidak akan mengganggu..."

" _Baiklah..._ "

Setelahnya, Mingyu terdiam sembari menunggu Wonwoo mengajar muridnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sepertinya merupakan murid Wonwoo.

" _Siapa yang menelepon,_ oppa?"

Mingyu mendengus. Well, gadis zaman sekarang memang terlalu ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, seperti Minseo saja. Berarti murid Wonwoo itu perempuan. Wah, beruntung sekali gadis itu. Mingyu juga mau diajarkan oleh pujaan hatinya. Ah, nanti Mingyu akan meminta orang tuanya untuk menyeret Wonwoo agar mengajarnya seharian di akhir pekan. Setelah itu Mingyu akan menahannya di kamar.

Mingyu tersenyum miring.

" _Tidak penting. Sekarang kerjakan soal halaman 170 ini. Aku membatasi waktunya sampai dua puluh menit ke depan_."

Mingyu mendengus dengan jawaban Wonwoo yang tidak sesuai keinginannya. Coba saja dia mengatakan jika yang menelepon itu adalah kekasihnya, Mingyu pasti senang luar biasa.

Baiklah. Sepertinya otak Mingyu sudah miring.

Setelahnya Mingyu hanya mendengar keheningan dari seberang. Mungkin gadis itu sedang mengerjakan tugas dari Wonwoo dan Wonwoo sendiri terus memerhatikannya. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu berbicara lagi.

" _Wonwoo_ oppa _masih sekolah?_ "

" _Tingkat satu di Kyungsan High School._ " Wonwoo menjawab.

Ya, itu adalah nama sekolah yang membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta. Bukan pada sekolahnya, tapi pada seorang pemuda pintar bernama Jeon Wonwoo.

" _Tingkat satu sudah sepintar ini?!_ " gadis itu sedikit memekik. " _Kebetulan_ oppa- _ku juga bersekolah di sana tapi dia bodoh, tidak seperti Wonwoo_ oppa."

Astaga. Mingyu ingin tertawa mendengar penuturan gadis polos kelewat jujur itu. Sepertinya dia punya dendam tersendiri pada kakaknya hingga mengatainya diam-diam, seperti Minseo juga.

Ah, kenapa dia terus mengingat Minseo?

Dan, sepertinya Wonwoo ingin tertawa namun tertahan. Suara gadis itu kembali mengalun di telinga Mingyu. "Oppa _tertawa yang keras pun tak apa. Biar kakakku mendengarnya di kamar._ "

Kenapa Mingyu jadi tersinggung? Dia juga ada di kamar dan kebetulan Minseo juga sedang les privat bersama gurunya.

" _Tingkat satu juga? Siapa namanya?_ " suara Wonwoo begitu lembut terdengar. Mingyu jadi penasaran siapa kakak dari murid Wonwoo itu. Jangan-jangan dia dekat dengan Wonwoo.

" _Iya, tingkat satu juga seperti_ oppa _. Namanya Kim Mingyu._ "

Rahang Mingyu rasanya seperti jatuh. Jadi suara gadis yang didengarnya dari tadi itu suaranya Minseo?

Dengan tergesa-gesa Mingyu turun dari ranjang. Ia sempat menabrak kursi belajarnya sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sempurna. Rasanya Mingyu ingin tenggelam ke dalam bumi ketika melihat Minseo dan pujaan hatinya itu tengah menatap ke arahnya.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Mingyu berdiri di depan pintu. Itu berarti mereka melakukan sambungan di bawah atap yang sama selama hampir tiga puluh menit. Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya lalu mematikan panggilan dari Mingyu yang masih aktif.

"Ya! Kenapa _oppa_ keluar? Mengganggu saja!" seru Minseo.

Wonwoo meliriknya dan dia baru sadar jika mata Minseo sangat mirip dengan milik Mingyu.

"Minseo- _ya_ , kau tidak berniat membunuhnya kan?!" tiba-tiba saja Mingyu berlutut lalu memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Seolah-olah berusaha untuk menahan pergerakan Minseo karena ia teringat jika gadis itu akan membunuh pemuda yang disukainya.

" _Oppaa_ ~ tolong jangan tunjukkan kebodohanmu. Mana mungkin aku membunuh _oppa_ tampan dan pintar seperti dia!" Minseo benar-benar dibuat malu oleh kakaknya sendiri. Apalagi mereka sedang dipandangi oleh Wonwoo.

Minseo tersenyum canggung ketika tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Wonwoo lalu ekspresinya berubah ketika berhadapan dengan Mingyu. Gadis itu berusaha menyingkirkan Mingyu dari tubuhnya kemudian akan menguncinya di dalam gudang belakang rumah mereka sampai seminggu. Minseo maluuuu!

"Mingyu, sekarang masih jadwal les Minseo jadi jangan ganggu dia."

Dua kakak-beradik itu menoleh ketika Wonwoo berbicara. Pemuda itu menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Kan, Wonwoo _oppa_ sudah marah~ kau pergilah!" Minseo mendorong kakaknya hingga terjerembab ke lantai. Gadis itu tertawa melihat Mingyu yang mengaduh kesakitan karena ulahnya.

Wonwoo segera melerai, "Minseo, tidak boleh seperti itu!"

Minseo langsung melongo. Sikap Wonwoo tiba-tiba mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang sekarang berada di Paris karena pekerjaan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan dalam hitungan detik suara isak tangis menggema di ruang tengah mereka.

Refleks Wonwoo memeluknya dengan erat dan mengelus-elus rambut pendek Minseo. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tidak tahu apa sebab Minseo tiba-tiba menangis terisak seperti ini. Namun Mingyu jelas mengetahui jika adiknya itu rindu dengan ibu mereka.

"Minseo- _ya_..." Wonwoo masih berusaha menenangkan gadis itu dengan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Minseo justru semakin melesakkan kepalanya di dada Wonwoo yang hangat.

Kesempatan dalam kesempitan, pikir Mingyu.

" _Oppa_... hiks... Aku jadi teringat ibu..." isaknya.

Jujur Wonwoo belum pernah berurusan dengan gadis kecil yang menangis karena ibunya. Ia tidak tahu cara menenangkan seseorang yang sedang bersedih. Wonwoo memilih untuk meminta penjelasan pada Mingyu yang hanya menatapi mereka berdua. Mingyu langsung mengerti lalu mencoba menarik Minseo dari tubuh Wonwoo.

Nihil.

Gadis itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Wonwoo dan itu membuat Mingyu kesal. Tidak biasanya Minseo menjadi cengeng seperti ini.

Merasa tidak rela, Mingyu akhirnya ikut memeluk Minseo dari belakang. Merentangkan tangannya hingga tubuh Wonwoo pun ikut menjadi korban dekapan Mingyu.

Wonwoo rasa tidak ada yang beres diantara dua saudara kandung ini.

" _Oppa_... Wonwoo _oppa_ belum punya pacar kan? _Oppa_ harus menikah denganku nanti." —Minseo.

"Minseo- _ya_... Kalau kau ingin menikah dengan Wonwoo, maka kau harus mengalahkanku dulu." —Mingyu.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga.

"APAAA?!!" —Minseo.

•••••

Tepat pukul lima sore, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk pulang setelah telinganya sudah puas mendengar jeritan sana-sini yang malah memperebutkan dirinya. Bahkan, saat dia pulang pun, Minseo dan Mingyu masih bertengkar. Gadis itu memeluk Wonwoo sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal dan kakaknya justru berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka. Wonwoo rasa dia perlu meminum obat untuk meredakan denyut di kepalanya.

" _Oppa_ , besok kita tidak usah belajar di sini. Lebih nyaman dan tenang di luar. Disini ada hama yang sangat mengganggu." cibir Minseo.

Mingyu yang merasa tersinggung balas mencibir, "Hei! Apa maksudmu?"

Minseo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Wonwoo dalam. "Aku ingin tahu satu hal," ia menatap Mingyu sejenak. " _Oppa_ suka aku atau makhluk itu?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Bagaimana bisa gadis berusia dua belas tahun itu begitu ingin tahu siapa yang disukainya?

" _Oppa_ suka Minseo karena Minseo sangat gigih dalam belajar," Minseo berbinar dengan jawaban Wonwoo. "Dan _Oppa_ suka Mingyu karena dia teman _oppa_."

Mingyu mengulum senyum. Pemuda itu tertawa dalam hati. Tapi dia tidak mau hanya dianggap teman.

"Sebenarnya, aku mengatakan pada Mingyu akan membunuh orang yang disukainya. Tapi, ketika aku tahu ternyata itu _oppa_ , aku jadi tidak tega hehe."

Pernyataan Minseo membuat Wonwoo terdiam. Mingyu menyukainya dan Minseo ingin membunuhnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar takjub dengan tingkah dua bersaudara ini. Ia menatap Mingyu yang berdiri di sebelahnya dan sedang menatap ke atas, menghindari tatapan Wonwoo. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pipinya menghangat.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _oppa_. Aku masuk dulu." ujar Minseo lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam meninggalkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu di halaman rumahnya.

"Apa itu benar?" tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo bertanya sambil menatap pintu seolah-olah dia sedang mengajak pintu itu berbicara. Mingyu paham pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya.

"Itu memalukan." katanya. Pemuda tan itu meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau sudah dengar tadi."

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening.

"Aku mencintaimu, Won." lanjutnya.

Mingyu menatapnya lekat dan menyebabkan nafas Wonwoo tercekat. Wonwoo tidak pernah mendapat pengakuan cinta langsung seperti ini. Ternyata rasanya seperti ini. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya di perutnya, bunga sakura yang membuncah di dadanya dan rasa hangat di pipinya. Itu semua hanya karena ucapan Mingyu yang _cheesy._

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Mingyu bermonolog.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Entah."

"Bodoh."

"A-apa?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Iya, kau bodoh, Kim Mingyu. Kata cinta tidak berlaku padaku."

Mingyu bungkam.

"Cium aku."

Mingyu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri jika Wonwoo baru saja meminta pemuda tan itu untuk menciumnya. Namun dia masih ragu.

"A-apa?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Cium aku, Mingyu. Kau tidak mengerti? Baiklah."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Wonwoo berjinjit lalu menarik tengkuk Mingyu. Memejamkan mata lalu menempelkan bibir mereka secara perlahan.

Mingyu masih berusaha mencerna ini semua. Jeon Wonwoo pujaan hatinya sedang mempermainkan bibirnya. Ciuman sepihak Wonwoo terkadang terputus karena pemuda itu lelah terus-terusan berjinjit. Akhirnya, Mingyu berinisiatif untuk menunduk dan membawa pemuda itu kedalam ciuman yang lebih intim.

Sekarang Wonwoo malah kewalahan menerima ciuman Mingyu yang begitu tergesa-gesa. Kepalanya miring ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang-ulang hingga bibir Wonwoo rasanya kaku. Akhirnya mereka menyudahinya saat merasa butuh oksigen untuk dihirup.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." kata Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia hampir menarik Wonwoo untuk saling berciuman lagi namun suara klakson mobil menyadarkan keduanya.

Disana, Mamanya Mingyu tengah bersandar di pintu mobil seraya menatap mereka berdua dengan senyum lebarnya, dan Papanya yang terus membunyikan klakson.

 **Fin in happy ending yeah!**

Ini fik iseng huhuhu.

Ayo keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian tentang fik ini TwT

170729


End file.
